This present invention relates to apparatus for forming a chord signal in an electronic musical instrument.
Such an arrangement in the past, has provided plural gate circuits connected to plural key-switches. These gate circuits are applied with output signals of plural tone source signal oscillators according to a chord, so that a chord signal may be taken out by opening these gate circuits. Thus, the conventional arrangement is inconvenient in that a large number of gate circuits are needed, and wiring connecting between respective tone source signal oscillators and respective gate circuits becomes complex and costly, and may cause short-circuit trouble.
The present invention has the object of providing apparatus for removing those inconveniences.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which may be readily maintained in service, and has a substantially long operating life.